Love of Pairs
Love of Pairs is a 2002 American computer-animated fantasy musical romance comedy-drama film produced by Warner Bros. Feature Animation and Valentina Animation. The first Valentina film to be computer-animated, as well as it is Warner Bros.' first fully computer-animated feature film. The film was directed by Lorena Valentina and Juliette Baker and written by Noni White, John Requa and Glenn Ficarra from a story by Valentina, Baker and Fircarra, and stars the voices of Matthew McConaughey, Jessalyn Gilsig, Alan Tudyk, and Robin Williams. It set in the city of Paris and a magical world where when people are not around, toys come to life, two display figurines fall in love with each other. Valentina and Baker envisioned the story in 1997, which was based on Baker's dream. They then began developing the film during the production of Future DX (2000) and wrote the original story with Ficarra to pitch it to Warner Bros., White, Requa and Ficarra writing the screenplay. Love of Pairs and its art style and tone were also influenced by animated films by Pixar, including some romance films and animated film of the Disney Renaissance era. Mychael Danna and Jeff Danna composed the film's score. Love of Pairs was released in the United States on October 18, 2002. It received universal acclaim from critics and was a box office success, grossing $789 million worldwide on its $75 million budget, making it the fourth highest-grossing film of 2002. The film's success helped establish JeremyWorks Entertainment as a prime competitor to Pixar and DreamWorks Animation in feature film computer animation. A sequel, titled A Pairs Mystery, released in 2006. Plot The film opens with a stuffed Teddy bear named Stuffy, introducing himself to the viewers and shows them storybooks about "romance and love". Stuffy tells the story about how Jack and Madelle falls in love. In the city of Paris, two siblings, Rayna and Reed, living in their separate room. When they leave their rooms, their toys come alive. A male figure named Jack, who dreaming of seeing the outside world, while a female figure named Madelle becomes bored in her suffocating life in Rayna's room. As both Reed's toys don't want to goes into Rayna's room, as a result of the new rules submitted by Kelton. Jack and his best friend Mark sneak out the room to see the outside world, while Madelle starting to escape the room with the help of her best friend. Coming soon! Voice cast * Matthew McConaughey as Jack, a male figure who falls in love with Madelle. * Jessalyn Gilsig as Madelle, a female figure who falls in love with Jack. * Frank Welker as Mark, a armadillo toy who is Jack's best friend. * Dee Bradley Baker as Mini, a cat toy who is Madelle's best friend. * Alan Tudyk as Kelton, a Minotaur figure who is the main antagonist. * Robin Williams as Stuffy, a stuffed Teddy bear who served as the narrator of the story, from the beginning and the end. * Jennifer Aniston as Aurelia, a beautiful female figure who is a singer. More coming soon! Production Development Coming soon! Writing Coming soon! Casting Coming soon! Animation Love of Pairs was animated in-house at Valentina Animation's headquarters in Burbank, California. More coming soon! Music : Main article: Love of Pairs/Soundtrack The film's original score was composed by Mychael Danna and Jeff Danna. The soundtrack album was released on October 8, 2004, by Varèse Sarabande. Release Love of Pairs opened in theaters on October 18, 2002, in the United States and Canada. Marketing Coming soon! Trailers Coming soon! Video game : Main article: Love of Pairs (video game) A video game based on the film was released on October 8, 2004 on PlayStation 2, Xbox, GameCube, Game Boy Advance, PC, and Macintosh. Home media Love of Pairs was first released on DVD and VHS on March 11, 2003. The film was the best-selling DVD in its initial week of release, selling over 600,000 copies and making over $18.9 million. It was also released on Game Boy Advance Video in October 2005 and on UMD for the Sony PSP. It was later released on Blu-ray in North America on May 3, 2011, and on Blu-ray 3D on January 14, 2011. It was later re-released on DVD and Blu-ray as "Special Edition" on August 15, 2017. It was featuring the same special features from the original 2003 DVD and 2011 Blu-ray as well as new ones including a sneak preview of Warner Animation Group's upcoming films, The Lego Ninjago Movie and Juliana and the Power Gang. A 4K Ultra HD Blu-ray version was released on September 14, 2018. Reception Coming soon! Sequel Coming soon! Transcripts Main To see the main transcript of the film, click here. Trailers To see the transcript for the trailers of the film, click here. Category:Films